La verdad
by tamy-blue
Summary: Nunca se había dado cuenta. ¿Cómo pudo no verlo antes? En ese mar que rugía en el fondo de sus ojos, ¿siempre había estado ahí? Esa súplica, ese llamado, ese grito desesperado. ¿Por qué nunca lo había visto?
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** inyetyemela

**Pairing**: Spangel

**Rating**: TP

**DISCLAIMER** _:"Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, la W.B, UPN y FOX, o quien sea que tenga ahora sus derechos, y sólo los uso para contar esta historia. La cual si me pertenece, y por la que no persigo ningún fin comercial._

Nunca se había dado cuenta. ¿Cómo pudo no verlo antes? En ese mar que rugía en el fondo de sus ojos, ¿siempre había estado ahí? Esa súplica, ese llamado, ese grito desesperado. ¿Por qué nunca lo había visto?

Quizás sí lo había hecho. Quizás por eso Angelus no soportaba tenerlo cerca sin irritarse, quizás por eso había roto su cuerpo una y otra vez, cubierto de cicatrices esa bella piel de mármol, suave como arena entre los dedos. Aún ahora, con alma, sentía el impulso de lanzarlo contra la pared, acorralarlo en su despacho, hundir los colmillos en su cuello y sentirlo fluir dentro de él, intoxicándole; tal vez así lograría borrar esa expresión de sus ojos, o al menor contagiarse de su... su humanidad. Eso era. El vampiro era demasiado humano, siempre lo había sido.

En sus labios florece una sonrisa triste, amarga, celosa. Nunca lo admitirá pero está celoso de él. Todo lo que siempre ha anhelado desde que lo maldijeron con su alma es la redención, el perdón, volver a ser humano. Y el vampiro que tiene enfrente prácticamente ya lo es. Siempre lo ha sido. No sabe cómo ni por qué, qué extraño mecanismo lo permitió pero William nunca se fue, nunca se dejó devorar por el demonio de la sangre y la muerte. Ha estado ahí, bajo la superficie. Como agua cristalina bajo un mar de petróleo, dulce bálsamo curativo, tembloroso, frágil, bajo un manto de oscuridad. Angelus podía olerlo bajo la piel, en los tímidos versos rasgados en blanco papel, en aquellos ojos sinceros, inmensos. Podía olerlo y una y mil veces trató de saciar su sed con esa pureza, arrebatársela como lo hizo con Drusilla, despojar los jirones de esa inocencia con la que se envolvía el corazón necrosado. Una y mil veces lo intentó y fracasó una y mil veces. Luego, el azul de sus ojos se fue empañando, y el clamor juvenil se tornó amargo rencor, rebeldía, orgías de sangre y sexo, matanzas, carcajadas oscuras y airadas. Pensó que lo había logrado, que el poeta había sucumbido al fin al poder de sus golpes.

Pero hoy, en mitad de una agria discusión, algo fue diferente. Una leve vacilación en la barbilla, una nota discordante en su voz y Angel se ha vuelto a mirarlo justo en el momento preciso. Como el paso de un cometa junto a la Tierra, fugaz y desconcertante, un relámpago de dolor ha cruzado por el cielo de esos ojos y Angel ha comprendido. Ha comprendido y casi ha sentido el impulso de pegarse de cabezazos contra la pared. ¿Cómo no se ha dado cuenta? En todos estos años...aunque también es verdad que desde que los abandonó, nunca habían estado tanto tiempo juntos como ahora. Nunca desde que recuperó su alma se había molestado en fijarse en su childe. Y ahora... ahora ha descifrado su secreto. Mentira. Todo era mentira. Una pose; malhablado, violento, egoísta, duro, oscuro, amargo y peligroso. Y no era más que una pose, el tierno William escondiéndose del mundo, de su Sire, de su propio reflejo perdido en el espejo.

Y no puede dejar de preguntarse cómo diablos habrá conseguido sobrevivir todo este tiempo, cómo se las ha podido arreglar danzando por un laberinto de peligros y colmillos, siempre caminando sobre el filo de la navaja; ¿cómo ha conseguido hacerlo sin romperse en mil pedazos? Puede que William fuese un poeta pésimo, pero por Dios que su chico tiene un talento endiablado para el teatro.

Ahí está, la verdad esquiva escondiéndose entre aristas de cristal, llorando lastimera una canción que muere antes de llegar a los labios, asesinada por el cuero y el veneno diluido en las palabras, esas que escupe sin piedad y que se clavan en el corazón, hormiguean en las venas, roban el aliento. Ahí está, durante una breve fracción de segundo ha conseguido verla y ya no podrá ignorarla por más tiempo. Cada vez que lo mire a partir de ahora la sentirá palpitando en cada silencio, llamándole en cada insulto.

¿Cómo pudo no verlo antes? ¿Por qué no lo había visto hasta ahora? Ese dolor animal y antiguo, esa herida abierta, ese abismo azul. ¿Por qué no quiso verlo hasta hoy? Ese llanto silencioso, esa súplica casi infantil, desesperada: _Por favor, quiéreme, quiéreme, quiéreme..._


	2. Rollo del autor

Bueno, a pesar de que por lo general pongo notas explicativas en todos mis fics, me apetecía dejar algunos puntos claros desde un principio, como un aviso a navegantes o algo así, sobre lo que os podréis encontrar al leer mis fics… que por cierto, se desarrollan en su mayoría en una hipotética Sexta Temporada de Angel. No son historias realmente AU, procuro escribir cosas de acuerdo con los personajes, aunque puedo cometer errores y salirme por la tangente, supongo que como todo el mundo.

He intentado escribir fiction en inglés, pero mi musa parece congelarse cada vez que lo intento. Y ya luego pensé, que hay grandes escritores de fiction en español (no digo que yo sea uno de ellos) y que vale ya hombre, si soy española y he aprendido a leer fiction en inglés…también podría hacerse al revés, ¿no? Jajajajajajajajaja. Bueno, después de esto, voy a dejar algunos puntos más claros:

Primero que nada; soy spangel hasta la médula. Es cierto que soy muuy tolerante, me gusta el spuffy y demonio me está pervirtiendo y sumergiendo cada vez más en el spiles (aunque yo al Vigilante lo veo mejor con Ethan, la verdad), pero mi primer y único amor forever será el spangel.

Desde que vi la segunda temporada de BTS me convertí en fervorosa amante de este pairing, lo cual me trajo más de un disgusto por esos foros de la red...en fin. No merece la pena.

Otro punto que creo tengo que destacar es que yo considero a Angelus como el Sire de Spike, y no Drusilla como nos contaron en el maravilloso capítulo (lo cortés no quita lo valiente) Fool for love; lo siento pero no cuela, Whedom. Spike llamó Sire a Angel cuando se reencontraron en Sunnydale, y ni el propio Angel lo negó ni se explicó ni nada de nada, para mí el que calla otorga. Después vino la idea de Drusilla, que no sé si lo hicieron porque les daba miedito que los espectadores, más creciditos y bastante más conscientes de los significados ocultos del "mordisco" y sus connotaciones sexuales, pues relacionaran a su héroe moreno y viril con una relación homosexual...o simplemente pensaron que quedaba genial la loca y hermosa de Dru mordiendo al tierno William (cosa con lo que estoy completamente de acuerdo)

Y aquí llegamos al punto número tres, el más importante quizás: La mayoría de lo que ha escrito una escritora spangel a la que admiro muchísimo, yo lo he asumido como cannon. Entre otras cosas, la verdadera historia de la conversión de William a manos (y dientes) de Angelus.

Ella, que es una santa, me lo consiente (por ahora, hasta que se harte de mí) y yo procuro siempre dejar bien claro que el mérito es suyo porque por lo general mis musas se inspiran robándole su trabajo. Así que no os extrañéis si la mayoría de mis fics están dedicados a ella o vinculados a alguno de sus textos. Lo único en lo que no coincido con ella es en la elección que toma Spike al final de las cosas: desde mi punto de vista, se queda con su Sire y viven más o menos felices y bebiendo sangre de nutria. Y eso es lo que os encontraréis si os atrevéis a leer algo que haya escrito mi pluma.

Por último, señalar que los fics de mi hipotética sexta temporada de ATS siguen situándose en las instalaciones de un W&H reformado y más o menos...no voy a decir bueno, pero al menos no tan maligno. Algún día escribiré la historia...donde además resucite a la L.A Gang...

Y nada más, perdonad por el rollo, pero tengo pensado publicar el resto de mi fiction y me pareció oportuno explicar algunas cosas. También tengo fics spuffy, spangelus de antes de las series….ya veré si a alguien le interesará leerlo o no.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
